Senior Trip
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Hill Ridge High School's senior class goes on their annual senior trip during winter break. [LG , KE , MLa]
1. Winter Break

To my readers/reviewers – First off, I wanted to thank the reviewers of all my stories. I appreciate them. They're a great motivator to keep going (and going and going, lol). Since there appears to be a bit of confusion, I just wanted to clarify that Fairytale Aftermath is done. The storyline however, isn't. It isn't a matter of if there will be another sequel but when. There will be atleast one more sequel but I want to write some other stories first to prevent myself from getting bored with the storyline. I have two stories already in the works, this one and another M/G. When I'm finished writing the M/G, I'm going to look at my story ideas (which include another sequel) and see what I want to do next. I've also decided that to prevent this kinda of confusion again, I'm going to put up a list of what's finished, what I'm working on, and what I'm planning. Ok, I'll shutup now so that we can get on with the story, lol.

Disclaimer - Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. Everything else is mine.

A/N – _"Thoughts" _, Couplings – This is mainly a Lizzie and Gordo story with some Kate and Ethan and a little Larry and Miranda

Chapter 1 - Winter Break

It was the beginning of winter break, and time for the annual Hill Ridge senior class trip. Every year, during the first weekend of winter break, Hill Ridge High School's senior class would take a class-sponsored trip to Lakeside Lodge at Big Bear Lake.

It was one of the highlights of senior year, a weekend at the lodge with limited supervision and no parents around.

Currently, early Saturday morning, the majority of the senior class was scattered across the front lawn of the High School, waiting for the charter bus to pick them up.

Lizzie was sitting on a bench and Miranda was standing in front of her, talking. Lizzie wasn't really paying attention rather she was looking at a silver band ring on her hand and gently spinning it with her other hand. It had been a present from Gordo on her sixteenth birthday.

"This is gonna be so cool. I can't wait to get up there." Looking over at Lizzie, Miranda knew she wasn't listening. "Liz." Calling her name, Lizzie looked up at her. "You're thinking of him again," she told her matter of factly.

Lizzie shrugged, "I can't help it. I miss him."

Miranda rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. "You see him like everyday."

"Its not the same."

Lizzie and Gordo had dated from the beginning of their freshman year to the end of their sophomore year. That summer, Lizzie broke up with him; saying they needed to know what it was like to date other people and have new experiences. Truth was, she was scared at how serious it was becoming.

She had tried dating other guys during junior year but she kept comparing them to Gordo. None of them could even compete with him. By the end of the year, she realized she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Lizzie wanted him back, but the problem was, he had moved on.

When she had broken up with him, Gordo had taken it hard and pulled away from everybody. Though by the middle of junior year, he had seemingly bounced back when he started dating Dana Rodgers. While Dana was nice and they really seemed to like each other, Lizzie immediately hated her.

Lately, Lizzie had started to notice Gordo pulling away again but everyone just told her that she was just jealous and seeing things. But she knew her oldest friend, there was something wrong.

"Come on Liz. You have to get over him," Miranda said to her.

She just gave her other best friend an irritated glare. Before Lizzie could say anything, Larry and Ethan walked up to them.

"Ladies," Ethan called out as he approached.

"Hey," Larry said.

"Whaz up guys?" Miranda answered. "Where's Mr. Personality?" she asked, not seeing Gordo with them.

During High School, Larry, Ethan, and Gordo had become real friends and the other two eventually became friends with Lizzie and Miranda. Though Larry wanted to be more than friends with Miranda.

"Gordon is over there," Ethan said pointing to a nearby tree.

The girls looked over and saw Gordo sitting underneath it. "Why is he over there?" Lizzie asked.

"You haven't heard?" Larry asked in surprise.

Lizzie looked at him suspiciously, "Heard what?"

"Dana broke up with him last week."

"I knew it!" she almost shouted, standing up. "I knew that bitch would hurt him."

Miranda shook her head. "Larry, why did they break up?"

Larry just shrugged, "He wouldn't say. In fact he hasn't said much lately."

Miranda watched Lizzie's face change from anger to concern. _"Maybe she was right."_

As the bus pulled up, everyone started gathering their stuff. As Lizzie and Ethan, with their bags, walked towards the bus, Larry hung back with Miranda.

Larry watched her with a smile. As Miranda looked up, she caught him starring at her. It made her uneasy. "What?"

"Senior prom is coming up and I was wondering, if you would do me the honor of being my date?" Larry asked her.

Miranda stopped herself from snapping at him, he was constantly asking her out and it was getting old. "Look Larry. I appreciate the offer but I just don't see you like that. I just want to be friends, ok?"

Larry tried to hide the hurt. "Sure. I had to give it a shot," he said, putting on a fake smile.

Miranda watched Larry walk away, feeling a little low for hurting him like that but she really didn't see him the way he saw her. Putting her bag on her shoulder, she slowly walked towards the bus.

Reaching the end of line that was boarding, she bumped into Gordo. "Hey."

Gordo looked up and blinked, like he was being snapped out of a daydream. "Hey," he answered back in a tired voice.

Miranda studied the boy she considered a brother. "You ok?" she asked softly.

"Yea. Just a little tired and overworked," he said before getting on the bus.

Miranda paused and watched him walk up the steps of the bus. _"Something's not right,"_ she thought as she boarded the bus. _"This is gonna be one hella of a trip."_


	2. Playing With Fire

hockeylover – I've been a big Red Wings fan for years. They had they're farm team near where I live back in the '70s - '90s, Adirondack Red Wings. About 1/3 of the way through the season, Hasek got hurt (knee?) and is out for the season. Good thing they had three goalies, lol. I'm a fan of hockey but unlike other sports (baseball, basketball, etc…), I pay more attention to the teams than I do the players. If you want to talk hockey or whatever, email me.

Espanachick – Yea, another chapter. I really do like the story, its something about the way you write Miranda that has me hooked. If I think of any ideas, I'll send you an email.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_ , Lizzie and Gordo are seniors

Chapter 2 - Playing With Fire

It was a two hour bus ride to Big Bear Lake and it gave Ethan a lot of time to think, a bit too much time.

For years, everyone had written him off as dumb and slow, but those closest to him knew the truth. He was just unmotivated when it came to school. It took him longer to understand things, whereas Gordo and Larry were very bright and could learn things almost immediately.

Most of his teachers just thought he was slow but would pass him off to the next grade without really caring. It wasn't until High School, when Mr. Dig, actually took the time to talk Ethan and learned there was more than just empty space in his head. From his urging, Ethan had Gordo and Larry tutor him to help him catch up. Not only did it get him a low B average but two very good, close friends.

But even before them, there was Kate. He often compared them to what Lizzie and Gordo had. They saw things in each other that no one else saw from the outside. To the outsider, Ethan was a dumb jock and Kate was the stuck up cheerleader. Ethan and Kate saw the true person on the inside.

Ethan looked towards the back of the bus for like tenth time in the past twenty minutes. From the seat next to him, Larry laughed softly.

Ethan glanced at him, "What?"

"You're almost as bad as Lizzie," Larry answered with a grin and not looking up from his Gameboy Advanced.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Larry could answer, the bus pulled up in front of the Lodge. After the students had all filed out, they were told to wait in the lobby for the room assignments. As Lizzie, Miranda, and a few of the other girls were checking out the landscape from the lobby's huge glass windows; Ethan, Larry, and Gordo were standing along one of the walls.

"Alright Tudgeman. Tell me what you meant on the bus."

Larry grinned and let out another laugh. Gordo looked at Tudgeman questioningly and then glanced at Ethan. Larry looked Ethan in the eye, "You're still in love with Kate and its annoying the hell out of you that she's with that prima donna.

Larry was referring to Kate's current boyfriend Brian Krieg. At the moment in Ethan and Kate's on and off again relationship, they were off.

Brian and Ethan were rivals and would compete in everything. That's what had Ethan concerned.

He knew Brian was only going out with Kate to get a rise out of him and Ethan didn't know how far he would take it.

"Well, well. If it isn't the dork patrol," Brian said walking up to them with his arm around Kate.

"Brian," Kate kinda off scolded him.

"Sorry baby," He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

Ethan bit his lip from saying something he would regret.

Pulling back, Brian gave Ethan an evil grin. "Why don't you go back with the girls, I've got something I want to talk to Ethan about."

"Sure Bri," Kate turned to walk away and Brian gave her butt a quick pat.

Ethan's hands clenched into fists as he tried to keep his temper in check.

Brian turned towards him, his grin broadening. "So how does it feel to be second best?"

Ethan stepped forward and towered over him. "If you hurt her," he threatened as he tried to keep his hands off of Brian's neck.

Brian kept grinning, knowing he had hit Ethan's biggest weak spot. He laughed for a minute at Ethan's threat, then he glared at Ethan. "By the end of this trip I'll have her moaning by name over and over and over."

Ethan hands started to rise and Gordo stepped in. "Easy Ethan."

"Yea Ethan. Wouldn't want to do anything stupid with Katie watching," he taunted before walking away.

Ethan slammed his fist into his palm and watched him walk away.

Danny Kessler, who had heard them, walked over. "Dude. You gonna take that from that twerp?"

"What choice do I have?" Ethan snapped at his friend.

"You beat the shit out of him."

Larry snickered, "Yea and drive, Kate further away from him."

Ethan swore under his breath and walked away, needing sometime alone to clear his head.

Danny shook his head in disbelief and walked towards his girlfriend Claire.

"This should be a fun weekend," Larry said sarcastically. Then he grinned and chuckled softly, as he saw something from across the lobby, "From one soap opera to the next."

Gordo who was facing him, looked at him confused. "What?"

"Behind you."

Gordo turned around and looked around for a minute before he found a familiar pair of hazel eyes watching him. When Gordo caught Lizzie staring at him, she quickly looked away, embarrassed.

Turning back towards Larry, Gordo groaned. "Just what I need."

Larry bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud. "Come on David. She only cares about you."

"I know that," he said reluctantly. He then ran a hand through his hair. "There's just too much between us already."

"Gordo?" Larry waited a minute to make sure he had his attention. "What did happen between you and Dana?"

"Nothing happened," Gordo snapped, getting defensive. "It was a normal High School relationship. We were hot and heavy for a while, then it died out. End of story."

"Gordo,"

Gordo glared at him, "Drop it Tudgeman."

Larry let it go, knowing you didn't get Gordo to open up by pushing him. "Just don't keep it in for too long."

Gordo studied Larry for a moment, then let out a deep breath. "Look when I'm ready to talk, I'll talk. But not till I'm ready, got it?"

Larry nodded. A few minutes later, the chaperones came back into the lobby to announce the room assignments and ground rules.

Ethan walked back to them and the three leaned against the wall, waiting to hear what room they each would be assigned to. Larry, standing in the middle, glanced at the guy on either side of him, _"Let the Soap Opera begin."_


	3. Opening Old Wounds

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 3 - Opening Old Wounds

It was Saturday afternoon and Gordo was slowly walking back towards the Lodge. After getting their room assignments and unpacking, the class had broken up into small groups. Some went skiing, some went skating, and others went into town.

Gordo had gone off by himself to explore the area. He wasn't really interested in what was there but did it so he could be alone with his thoughts.

Stopping at the outdoor ice rink, Gordo leaned against the wood fence that outlined the rink. Watching the skaters go by, he started questioning why he even agreed to go on this trip.

Aside from the fact he had already paid for it, he really didn't want to go and just wanted to be alone. But Larry and Ethan had convinced him that he couldn't miss one of the highlights of senior year. So he reluctantly agreed to come along.

So far it hadn't been too bad. Dana and him had kept their distance from each other, and Ethan and Larry had stopped bugging him about the breakup. He was sure that Miranda knew about it but she hadn't said anything. He was also pretty sure that if Miranda knew, then Lizzie did too. That was what he was trying to avoid. She was really the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

Then almost as if on cue, he heard her voice. "Hi David."

Gordo closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Hey Liz."

"What ya doing?"

"Just thinking."

"How come you didn't come skiing with us?" Lizzie asked as she leaned against the fence next to him.

Gordo glanced over at her, "Just wanted some time alone. Sort out some stuff."

"Oh." Lizzie looked out at the rink and watched a couple skate past.

Gordo watched her bite her lip, _"She's thinking about something, hard."_ He watched Lizzie look back at him and even before she opened her mouth he knew what was coming. _"Damn it."_

"I'm sorry about Dana."

Gordo just nodded in response, _"If I keep my mouth shut, the lesser the chance I put my foot in it."_

"You could do so much better than her."

Gordo just grunted, trying his best to not say something.

Lizzie studied him, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. We grew apart and decided it would be better if we broke up."

"I'm sorry David."

"Yea right," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said standing up and started to walk away.

Lizzie followed him. "No. What did you say?"

Gordo spun around fast and faced her. Lizzie stepped back in surprise. "I said you don't care."

"But I do."

"Bullshit!" he snapped at her. "The only person you care about is you! You didn't give a damn that you ripped my heart out of my chest. No! You had your fun, got tired, and just threw me away."

"Why are you doing this?" Lizzie asked slightly scared and upset that he was yelling at her. She could see the fury in his eyes. Lizzie had no idea he was holding this in or that she was the cause of it.

"Because I'm sick of always being an after-thought. That's all I am to everyone."

"David," Lizzie started but Gordo cut her off.

"Save it McGuire. The only time you ever notice me is when someone gets in between us."

"That's not true!" Lizzie said her voice rising and cracking.

"Oh yea. Then explain why you crashed my date with Brooke, why you left me in Rome for that jackass Paolo, or why you were always so rude to Dana? If you supposedly noticed me, then how come you never saw the depression I was in when you broke up with me? I loved you! But that didn't mean shit to you!"

Lizzie and Gordo had fought before but never this vicious, Lizzie couldn't even respond to his attacks.

"Just leave me alone."

"David, please," she pleaded with him.

Gordo glared at her one last time, "Just stay out of my life, you've done enough damage." Turning around, he stormed away.

Lizzie watched him walk away, too stunned to move. Her heart felt like it had stopped. She had no idea she had caused him this much pain. _"Gordo?"_

After just standing there completely stunned for a few minutes, Lizzie quickly made her way back to her room. Walking inside, she thanked god Miranda wasn't there.

Lizzie collapsed on her bed and started balling. Everything Gordo had said to her was like a knife through her heart.

After a few minutes, Lizzie slowly sat up on her bed and wiped at her eyes. _"I'm a horrible friend. David deserves so much better."_

Taking a shaky, steadying breath, Lizzie started to plan how she could possibly make this right. _"I want, no, I need Gordo in my life. Even if it is just as my best friend."_


	4. The Edge

To my readers/reviewers – Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this story.

A/N – _"Thoughts" _

Chapter 4 - The Edge

Lizzie laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a few hours since her argument with Gordo and she was desperately trying to figure out a way to patch things up with him.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she sat up. "Who is it?"

"Ethan."

Getting up, Lizzie slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping aside, Ethan walked into the room. "What's up Ethan?"

Sitting down in one of the chairs in the room, he studied her for a moment. "Do you know where Gordo is?"

"I haven't seen him since this afternoon." Lizzie pushed aside the nervous, worried feeling she got. "Why?" she asked cautiously, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ethan leaned back in his chair. "A couple of hours ago, he came storming into his room. Grabbed a few things, then stormed out without saying anything."

"Oh."

"You know what set him off don't you?"

Lizzie sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed.

Ethan leaned forward, "Liz."

"I ticked him off. I don't know why but he just snapped," she answered as she draped an arm across her eyes.

Shaking his head, he rested his forehead in his palm. "What did you say?"

"I was sorry about Dana and how he deserved someone better. Next thing I know, he's jumping down my throat," Lizzie told him.

"Great," Ethan mumbled under his breath. "Look Liz, I know you mean well but you gotta let the man deal with this on his own."

"But why? He should let his friends help him," Lizzie snapped at him as she sat up.

"Liz. Gordo's very private; you of all people should know this. The harder you push him, the more he's gonna withdraw."

Lizzie opened her mouth to say something but a loud scream interrupted them.

Both of them jumped to their feet. "What the hell was that?" Ethan asked aloud.

"Sounded like it came from next door," Lizzie said as they made their way to the door.

Ethan's head snapped up, "Kate." Almost ripping the door of its hinges, Ethan ran into the hall. Lizzie was close behind and watched Ethan trying to force the door to Kate and Claire's room open.

"Ethan what's going on?" Claire asked him, as Danny and her came running up.

"Give me your key."

"Ethan,"

"The key!" Ethan barked. Claire opened her handbag and gave him the key.

Ethan threw the door open and charged in.

Quickly scanning the room, he spotted Kate cowering in a corner and Brian advancing on her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate spotted him. "Ethan!"

Brian quickly looked over and saw Ethan charging him. Before Brian could react, Ethan punched him hard in the face and grabbing his shirt, he literally threw him across the room.

Before he could go after him again, Kate ran up to him and slammed herself into him. Ethan just reacted and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Brian pushed himself up and started to scramble for the door but Danny was blocking his path. Danny roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to him. "You mess with Kate again, you better hope to god I deal with you cause Ethan will rip your head off. Get out of here." He turned and shoved him into the opposite hall wall.

Claire and Lizzie, who were standing just inside the room, watched this, obviously stunned.

Ethan gently rubbed Kate's back. "I got you. Its alright."

Kate was crying now, "He tried to rape me."

"He will never touch you again, I promise."

Danny walked over to the girls. Standing next to Claire, he slipped his hand into hers and gently squeezed it.

Kate lifted her head slightly and looked at who else was in the room. Kate's eyes locked with Lizzie's.

"Liz," she called softly.

Taking a step closer, "Yea."

She took a deep breath, fighting back the tears. "Find David. Tell him how you feel. Don't let him go."

"But Kate,"

Kate interrupted her. "Damn it Liz! There are too many jerks out there and not enough of the good guys." As she finished, she took her hands off Ethan' s chest and put them around his waist, and gently squeezed. "Gordo is one of the good guys. Don't let him go without a fight." She then put her head back on his shoulder.

Lizzie slowly walked towards the door and paused. Looking back, she watched Ethan and Kate walk over to one of the beds and sit down. Claire sat down next to them and hugged Kate. Lizzie watched surprised, as Claire actually looked concerned about her. _"Maybe I don't give their friendship enough credit."_

A hand on her shoulder, snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking over, Danny gave her a weak smile. "She'll be alright. Ethan will take care of her."

Lizzie gave him a weak smile of her own and nodded. Walking out into the hall, her head was spinning.

Lizzie slowly walked down the hall, not knowing what to do next. She didn't even know where Gordo was, much less how to make up with him.

As she was walking down the hall, a door to one of the rooms opened. Lizzie could hear a party going on inside the room but was going to just keep walking, until she heard someone call her name.

"Yo Liz."

Lizzie looked over and saw Tara Reynolds leaning slightly against the doorframe. Tara was in a couple of Lizzie's classes and the two while not really friends, got along well.

"Hey Tara."

Reaching out Tara grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. "Come party with us."

Lizzie reluctantly followed her inside. Tara led them over to a group of other girls that Lizzie kind of knew.

After a few awkward moments, a group of guys came over with a bunch of small plastic cups. Lizzie watched everyone started taking one.

Tara handed her one, "Here."

"What is it?" she asked looking at the cup. _"Looks like jell-o."_

The group laughed and Tara just grinned at her. "It's a jell-o shot," she said before swallowing her shot.

_"What the hell. Not like it could make this day any better."_ Closing her eyes, in one motion she brought the cup to her lips and drank the shot.

"Wow," was all she could say as she felt the effects of the shot.

Tara laughed and handed her another one. In a quick motion, both girls drank the shots. Lizzie suddenly started to feel less tense and started to forget why she was really upset.

"I knew you just needed to relax a little," Tara told her, her words slightly slurred.

Lizzie just nodded and giggled slightly in response. She was enjoying this feeling and wanted to keep it going. Taking a third shot, _"What's the worst that could happen."_


	5. Cracks In The Armor

Tormented Soul wants to let his readers know that he is still around but working long hours and hasn't had a chance to sit down and actually do any writing in awhile. He wants to let his fans know that he will continue his stories, just once he actually gets some time to sit down and work on them.

To anyone interested – I was asked about the plot for the next story in the Fairytale Collection and decided to let everyone know. The next story in the Collection will be about Miranda and Gordo's first child. It will go through finding out, dealing with the pregnancy, and finally the birth. I have no idea when I'll get to it because there are other stories on my "work list" ahead of it.

PrincessMarigold – A shot is a type of alcoholic drink. A jell-O shot is a mix of jell-o and some kind of alcohol, and usually served in little plastic cups.

A/N – "_Thoughts"_

Chapter 5 - Cracks In The Armor

Gordo slowly walked up the path towards the Lodge. He had spent the last few hours wondering around trying to cool off. Part of him felt like a jerk for blowing up at Lizzie like that but another side felt a weird sense of relief. It was like some of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Gordo quietly slipped into the lobby and headed for his room. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed.

From out of nowhere, someone shoved Gordo hard into the wall. Recovering, he turned around to face whoever shoved him but before he could react, he was slapped hard across the face.

Rubbing his face, he focused his attention on his attacker. Gordo found himself face to face with an enraged Miranda.

"What the hell Miranda?"

Miranda's face was inches from his and she glared at him. "If you wanna pick a fight with someone, try me!"

Gordo glared back at her but wasn't in the mood for another fight. "Just leave me alone," he said trying to brush past him.

Miranda grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the wall again. "What the hell is your problem?"

Gordo pulled his arm out of her grip. "There is no problem, now just leave me alone!" he snapped back at her.

As he started walking away, Miranda stepped in his way again. "Look David. I know your hurting. About what, I'm not sure. But that doesn't mean you can blame everything on Liz. You…"

Before she could finish, they were interrupted by the door to a nearby room opening and two kids stumbling out. Hearing the music blaring from the room, Miranda gently pushed Gordo forward so they could talk somewhere else, in quiet. Just as they started walking away, they heard an excited shout by a familiar voice.

Gordo spun around fast and Miranda who was right behind him, slammed into him.

"Ow," Miranda said stepping back and rubbing her forehead. "What the hell Gordo?"

"Thought I heard Liz," he answered rubbing his own forehead.

"I left her in our room."

Gordo opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another excited shout.

"That was defiantly her," Miranda said turning around and walking into the room.

Gordo quickly followed her. He immediately winced at the loud music in the room. Once he got used it, he heard Miranda. "Oh my god," she said in an amused and shocked tone.

Gordo looked at her for a moment, "What?" He then looked up at what she was looking at. At first, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"Lizzie?"_

Lizzie was dancing, or more like staggering, on top of the coffee table in the room, obviously completely drunk.

Miranda glanced back at Gordo and watched in amusement, as Gordo suddenly got protective of Lizzie.

Gordo quickly made his way through the crowd and up to Lizzie. "Lizzie!" Gordo shouted at her above the music, as he grabbed her arm.

Turning, she looked at who grabbed her and smiled when she saw who it was. "Gordo!" she cooed.

"Get down Lizzie, before you hurt yourself."

Then as if on cue, Lizzie's legs tangled and she started to crash. Gordo quickly scooped her up in his arms. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled.

"I knew you'd catch me," she said softly.

Gordo scrunched up his nose, as he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "How much have you had to drink?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Only a couple of shots," she answered in a baby voice. "Wanna know something Gordo?"

Gordo started to notice that she was calling him Gordo instead of David, something she hadn't done since they broke up. _"I'm gonna regret this."_ "What?" he asked as he made his way back to Miranda, carrying Lizzie.

"I love you." She answered softly at first. She then shouted, "I love David Gordon!" Then pulled herself up by his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips.

Miranda had heard and saw her; snickering, she was trying to keep the knowing grin of her face.

As they passed, Gordo glanced at her. "Not a word Sanchez."

Miranda tried not to laugh as she followed them out into the hall. "Lets take her back to our room."

About half way to the room, they bumped into Larry.

Lizzie looked up and spotted him. "Tudge!"

Larry raised an eyebrow and looked at Miranda. "Drunk?"

"Blasted," Miranda answered trying her best not to laugh. Miranda walked to the door of Lizzie and her's room and unlocked it.

Opening the door, Miranda walked in. Gordo followed and once inside, put Lizzie down on her feet. Larry stood in the doorway, watching them.

Miranda quickly walked over to Larry in the doorway. "Come on Larry. We should see if we can find some aspirin. She'll need it when the hangover kicks in. David can stay with her till we get back."

Before Gordo could protest, Miranda pushed Larry out into the hall and shut the door. Gordo glared at the shut door for a moment, _"You'll pay for this Sanchez."_

"Gordo," Lizzie said in a kinda of slurred purr. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pressed herself up against him.

"Liz. What are you doing?" he said trying to think straight.

Lizzie started kissing his neck. "I want you Gordo." With one hand she reached down and started fumbling with his belt buckle while pressing herself harder against him. With her other hand, she grabbed the back of his head, pulled it down and kissed him on the lips again.

"Liz," he said pulling back and trying to keep her hand away from his belt.

"My Gordo," she said her words getting more slurred. Suddenly she stopped and weird look passed across her face.

"Liz?"

"I'm gonna be sick," Lizzie pressed her hand against her mouth and raced into the bathroom.

Gordo watched her and then suddenly heard her throwing up. Letting out a deep breath, he walked into the bathroom. He found her on her knees with her head hovering just above the toilet.

As another wave of nausea hit her, her head dropped and she started throwing up again.

Gordo slowly kneeled next to her and gently pulled her hair back out of her face. Holding her hair back in one hand, he rubbed her back with his other hand.

About fifteen minutes later, Larry and Miranda returned. Walking in they were surprised to find an empty room. Miranda was about to call out, when she heard noises in the bathroom. Walking over to the doorway, she smiled softly at what she saw.

Lizzie was curled up in Gordo's lap and Gordo was sitting against the bathroom wall, next to the toilet.

Miranda watched as Gordo was gently rubbing Lizzie's back and whispering something to her. Gordo looked up and saw her. Not losing the smile, "We got the aspirin. Larry's going back to your room and I'm gonna lay down, yell if you need something."

Gordo nodded and looked back down at the girl in his arms.

Miranda shook her head as she walked away, _"I knew it was only a matter of time before those two got back together."_


	6. Hangover

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 6 – Hangover

Lizzie groaned as her body started to wake up. Her stomach was in knots and her head was pounding. Lizzie slowly sat up and rubbed her head, _"I'm never drinking again."_

"How do you feel?" she heard Miranda ask her. She flinched, the words seeming to echo loudly in her already pounding head.

"Horrible," she whispered in response.

"Here," Lizzie felt Miranda put an aspirin in one hand and a cup of something in the other. Quickly putting the pill in her mouth, she took a sip of whatever was in the cup. _"Black coffee."_ Her mouth scrunched up as she swallowed. "Bitter."

"Yea. But it'll help the headache," Miranda told her. Miranda was sitting next to her on the bed, facing her. She watched as Lizzie finished off the coffee. "How much do you remember?"

"The first couple of drinks, everything else is kinda blurry," she answered. Slowly opening her eyes, she winced as the sunlight hit her eyes. _"Damn hangover."_ Lizzie blinked a few times, trying to get used to the brightness.

Lizzie looked at the far wall, trying to remember more. "I remember dancing, then someone grabbing me, falling, and then landing in, oh god!" Lizzie buried her face in her hands, completely embarrassed.

Miranda tried her best not to laugh. "Come on Liz. Its not that bad."

"Not that bad!" Lizzie shouted, immediately wishing she didn't as her head started throbbing again. Taking a shaky breath, she continued in a lower voice, "Not that bad. I made a complete idiot out of myself. Gordo prolly thinks I'm a complete loser now."

Miranda snickered and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"If you're gonna talk about me like I wasn't here, could you at least do it a bit quieter. I'm trying to sleep here."

A look of sheer panic crossed Lizzie's face and Miranda was losing it, it was getting harder not to laugh. Lizzie slowly looked over at the other side of the bed. She saw Gordo laying on his side, facing away from them, and an arm bent underneath his head.

"I'll let you two talk," Miranda said with a wicked smile as she stood up. Walking to the door, she paused after she opened it, "I'll come back in a little while to see if you two have killed each other yet." With that she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Gordo sat up and moved up on the bed, so his back was resting against the backboard. "You feeling better?"

Lizzie just shrugged, looking at the empty cup she held in her hands.

"Liz?" Gordo asked a little concerned.

She tried desperately to think of the perfect thing to say but her headache made it almost impossible to focus. Lizzie took a deep breath, turned so her legs were dangling over the bed and put the empty cup on the nightstand. She then finally said the only thing she could think of. "I'm sorry for ticking you off."

Gordo groaned and closed his eyes. If he didn't already feel bad about it, now he felt worse. "Look Liz. I'm sorry I blew up at you. I was just frustrated."

Lizzie turned again, so she was now sitting Indian style and facing him. "No. I deserved it. I am a lousy friend." Tears started forming in her eyes.

Gordo let out a defeated sigh. Gently reaching out, he cupped her cheek and with his thumb, brushed away some of the tears. "You're hardly a lousy friend. I was just frustrated yesterday and you pushed all the right buttons."

Lizzie closed her eyes and nuzzled his palm. "Gordo." she said softly but before she could finish, another wave of pain hit her. "Can we talk about this later?" she said while wincing.

"Sure," Gordo said as he pulled his hand back. _"I should be getting back to my room anyway." _He paused for a moment and watched Lizzie lay down next to him, with her back to him.

Gordo watched her try and fall asleep. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

As he was about to get up, Lizzie rolled over and snuggled into his side. Letting out a content sigh, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed her face against his chest.

At first Gordo was a little uneasy, unsure if he should stay or not. _"After all the pain I put her through yesterday, she deserves some comfort." _He wrapped one arm around her and the other arm he placed over hers. _"Sleep tight Lizzie."_

While this was all going on inside the room, Miranda had made her way outside and was walking towards a nearby bakery for breakfast.

As she was walking, she heard someone behind her call her name.

"Miranda! Wait up!"

Turning around, she watched Larry jog up to her. As Larry slowed down and caught up to her, he smiled at her.

Miranda felt a shiver run down her spine. _"What the hell was that?" _She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Hey Larry. Umm, I wanted to thank you for last night."

Larry looked at her a bit confused for a moment, "All I did was find a bottle of aspirin."

"Yea, well, you helped more than you know."

Larry was grinning, it wasn't everyday a beautiful girl stroked his ego. He just shrugged, "You're welcome. Where are you going?"

"The bakery," she answered pointing over her shoulder. "Breakfast."

"Care for some company?"

Miranda shrugged and grinned back. "Sure."

Sitting at a small table in the bakery, Miranda broke a piece off of her muffin. While chewing, she watched Larry, who was sitting across from her, as he looked out the window. _"Larry's not that bad of a guy. I was so angry at David for treating Liz like crap but I do the same thing to Larry. For some unknown reason, he really likes me but I won't give him the time of day."_

After finishing breakfast, Miranda stood up and grabbed Larry's hand. Larry looked up at her surprised. "Wanna go ice skating?"

Larry was a little dumbstruck, surprised a bit by her behavior. "Su.. Sure." When Miranda smiled at him, his head started spinning. _"If I'm dreaming, I don't wanna wake up."_


	7. Checkout

To my readers/reviewers – Thanks for the reviews. They really do encourage me to keep writing and also won't let my muse shutup (lol). This chapter is a little short, atleast by my standards, but I wanted to specifically wrap up the trip before I went onto the final chapter.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 7 - Checkout

It was early Monday morning and the end of a long weekend. The class had been told to meet in the lobby at eight o'clock for check out and the bus would arrive at eight thirty to take them home.

Lizzie and Miranda were one of the first to arrive in the lobby and claimed one of the couches for themselves.

"So how was your weekend?" Miranda asked sarcastically.

Lizzie grinned, "Well lets see. Got yelled at, saw Kate get attacked, got hammered, made an ass of myself, tried to seduce Gordo, and then got sick in front of him. All in all, it was a great weekend."

They both start laughing. "Well you did get Gordo in bed," Miranda teased her.

"Yea. Too bad I was too sick to do anything."

Miranda sobered slightly. "So are you two?"

"No, at least not yet."

"Not yet?" Miranda asked with a grin.

"We realized that our friendship as been screwed up for awhile now. We gotta fix that before we try dating again," Lizzie then turned towards her and smiled a smile of her own. "So what's up with you Larry?"

"Wh…What do you mean?"

Lizzie laughed softly. "For someone who spent the last few years denying any kind of attraction, you looked awfully cozy when you came back to the room yesterday."

Miranda smiled shyly and shrugged. "Maybe I'm just starting to see that Larry isn't as bad as I thought."

As they were talking, Miranda looked up and watched Larry and Gordo walk in. Slowly getting up, Miranda looked over at Lizzie. "I'll be back."

"Where you going?"

"To see if Larry's offer is still open," Miranda answered as she started to walk towards the guys.

Lizzie watched her walk away, _"Offer?"_ Brushing it off, she smiled as she saw Gordo walk towards her.

"So how's the town drunk this morning?" Gordo joked as he sat down next to her.

"Tired," she answered moving closer and leaning against him. Yawning, she put her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Sit with me on the bus?"

"Sure," Gordo said laughing as he watched her snuggle up against him and try to get a few more minutes sleep.

Meanwhile, back in their room, Claire and Kate were finishing packing. As Claire finished, she wheeled her suitcase over to the door. "You almost done?"

Kate looked up at her for a moment, "In a minute. Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Claire asked a little apprehensive about leaving her best friend alone.

Before Kate could answer, someone knocked. "Who is it?" Claire asked cautiously.

"Ethan."

Claire glanced at Kate and giggled as she saw Kate's huge smile. Opening the door, Claire looked back at Kate. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

Kate watched Claire leave and Ethan walk in. Ethan walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey beautiful."

Kate closed her eyes and leaned back into him.

"The police say we have to come back in a few weeks to testify against Brian," Kate just nodded and Ethan continued. "They don't have enough evidence to charge him with rape, so they're gonna charge him with assault."

Ethan felt Kate stiffen in his arms. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about it. No matter what happens, I'll protect you. I love you."

Kate slowly turned around and kissed him, "I love you too." Letting go of each other, Ethan grabbed Kate's suitcase. Walking hand in hand, they head towards the lobby.

All Kate wanted to do was put this weekend and the Brian drama behind her and move on with her life. Her life with Ethan.


	8. Finding Their Way Back

To my readers/reviewers – Thanks for reading the story and the reviews, I appreciate the support.

tormented soul – Thanks for editing this.

mr-random-guy – Thanks for the compliments and I enjoy reading your stories too.

tinkerbell877 – All good things must come to an end. Though, my storylines do seem to take on a life of their own. So nothing is ever completely finished with me.

McDuff1016, PrincessMarigold, and every other L/G fan reading this – You wanted it, you got it. L/G fluff!

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 8 - Finding Their Way Back

Lizzie sat on the couch in the McGuire living room, staring out the window. Her opened history book was lying ignored on her lap. She was supposed to be studying but she couldn't get past the first few lines before her mind started wondering.

It had been a few weeks since the trip but its effects were still being felt.

While dealing with the aftermath of Brian, Kate and Ethan seemed to come out of it stronger and closer than ever. They had always had a hot and heavy, on and off again relationship but this time it seemed more serious.

They weren't the only ones who had changed. A small grin appeared on Lizzie's face as she thought of the other couple.

After six years of working his charms, Larry Tudgeman had finally won Miranda over. Not only did she agree to be his date to senior prom but to actually go out on a regular date with him.

Miranda had told her that after everything that happened on the trip, Larry wasn't looking as bad as he had before the trip.

After saying yes to being his date to the senior prom, he had asked her out and Miranda figured why not. Well, one date, turned into two, then a third, and before Miranda knew it she had fallen for him.

Lizzie looked back at her book and sighed. She was happy for her friends but it was hard when her own personal life was stagnant.

Ever since they came home from the trip, Gordo and her had worked on repairing their friendship. But it was getting harder for her to stay just platonic.

She was so afraid that if she made the wrong move or they started dating too fast, their relationship would be completely destroyed.

Slamming the book shut, she tossed onto the coffee table. Folding her arms across her chest, she started to pout.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice laughing softly behind her. Looking behind her, she saw Gordo watching her with a grin.

"David." Lizzie quickly jumped off the couch and walked over to him. "Whaz up?" She started chewing her lip as she tried desperately not to reach out and brush the curls away from his face.

"I need a reason to see my best friend?" he teased her. "I came to see if you wanted to watch the meteor shower."

Lizzie grinned, "That's my Gordo." Immediately as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. "I…umm."

Gordo watched her stuttering, the grin never leaving his face. "Its ok. I missed you calling me Gordo."

Lizzie smiled softly at him, "I missed it too."

Gordo laughed, "Come on, the sun just setting and the stars should be coming out." Gordo reached out and took her hand.

Both of them felt a rush as their hands touched and immediately their fingers intertwined.

Walking out into the backyard, Lizzie looked up at the sky. You could just see the last bit of sunlight over the horizon and the moon was beginning to show but no stars yet.

"So when does the meteor shower start?"

As they laid down on the grass, Gordo looked over at her. "As soon as the sun completely sets we should start seeing it."

Lying there, Lizzie felt a sense of comfort having him next to her. She grinned as she realized they were still holding hands. She didn't realize until just now, how much she enjoyed just having Gordo next to her.

"Gordo?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," she said softly, her eyes looking up at the sky.

Gordo looked over at her, "We went through this. We're both were sorry for what he did."

Lizzie shook her head slightly. "I don't mean just for the trip but for everything."

"Liz…" Gordo started to say but Lizzie cut him off.

Lizzie sat up and looked down at her lap. "No. I mean it. You put up with a lot of shit from me, and you never made me feel like an idiot. It prolly didn't help your ego, when Miranda and me would talk about our crushes and the rest of our girl talk. I really took advantage of our friendship and didn't realize how much it meant to me until it was gone. I'm also sorry I hurt you when we broke up. I didn't mean to, it was just…I was scared."

Gordo looked up at her, "Scared of what?"

"You. Us," Lizzie answered and looked over at him. "I was sixteen and I could seriously picture us married, having kids. I was scared at how serious we were. I started wondering if I was doing the right thing. Was I missing something by not dating other guys? Then I started thinking that if I was thinking all this, what was going through your head. I finally decided that I needed to know what was out there. I thought it was for the best for both of us to see what was out there. High School was time for us to be dating a lot of different people."

Then Lizzie laughed softly, "After all this time I should've realized that there is nothing better than you. The guys I dated couldn't even compare to you. After awhile I just stopped trying and I wanted to get back together with you. I realized you were my other half. When we stopped just hanging out, it was like a piece of me was missing. Nobody could relate to me like you could. I could just look at you and know what was going through your head." Lizzie let out a heavy sigh, "But you were with Dana then and you seemed happy."

Gordo gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "McGuire." Lizzie smiled softly at the sound of the old nickname; while other people called her that, it was the way he said it that made it special to her. "I felt the same way. But after awhile I needed to move on with my life, no matter how hard it was." Then Gordo grinned, "Didn't hurt that I had Miranda harping on me to get off my lazy ass." They both laughed. "Dana was nice, she made me feel special, like you used to."

"Why did you break up?" Lizzie asked seriously.

Gordo looked away for a moment and then back at her, "She wasn't you."

Lizzie blushed slightly and her smile grew wider. Lying back down, she moved over so there shoulders were touching and looked up at the sky.

A few minutes after the sun finally set, Lizzie started noticing the stars coming out. She grinned as an idea came to her and closed her eyes. "Star bright, star light, first star I see tonight." she started saying to herself under her breath.

Gordo looked over at her and saw her lips moving but no sound. He smiled as he realized what she was doing. _"The eternal child." _he mused to himself. _"I wonder what she's gonna wish for."_ He watched her face scrunch up, like she was trying very hard for her wish to happen, and voluntarily or not, she squeezed his hand.

Gordo suddenly found himself rolling onto his side and his face just hovering over hers. "Liz," he said softly.

Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and found herself being lulled in by Gordo's dark blue eyes. "Hmm?" was all she could say.

Gordo slowly lowered his lips to hers. At first it was just a quick peck but slowly it started to deepen into a more passionate one as all the pent up tension and passion between them gave way.

After a few minutes, they broke apart for air. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Does this mean that were?" Lizzie was too afraid to finish.

"I'd like to."

Lizzie reached up with her free hand and ran it through his curly hair. "I'd like that too."

A streak of light above Gordo caught Lizzie's attention. "The meteor shower." But when Gordo didn't move, she looked back into his eyes. "You're not gonna look at the stars anymore?"

"I'm looking at the only stars that matter to me." As Lizzie blushed, Gordo groaned and rolled his eyes at his own corny line. _"I can't believe I just said that."_

"You're a sweat little dork, you know that?" Lizzie teased him.

"You better believe it, ya klutz," he teased back.

For the next few hours, they just laid there talking, holding hands, and occasionally kissing.

As they were about to part, Lizzie stood in the kitchen doorway, "Gordo wait."

Gordo stopped at the edge of the deck and walked back to her. "What's wrong?"

Lizzie just smiled at him, "One thing. If I call you Gordo, then you have to do something for me."

"Anything Liz."

"Stop calling me Liz." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. "Call me Lizzie," she said before kissing him goodnight.

As the separated, Lizzie walked back into the kitchen. "Night Gordo. See ya tomorrow."

Gordo let out a deep breath and smiled. Slowly backing away from the house and across the deck; his eyes never leaving her. "Night Lizzie."


End file.
